Now You Know
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: ron realizes....


Ok this is an old new fic I wrote yonks ago. So tell me what u think! Enjoy!

R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the lyrics to missing you by first lady

_Now You Know_

**  
Things'll never be the same with out you...**

_I don't understand it. Hermione always came around for a chat and a butterbeer after work every Friday. Or at least she used to. She hadn't come around in at least four months. The last time I saw her was four months ago when we were battling Voldermort. I can't really remember that night, all I know is I never saw Hermione after that._

_I still don't know why she stopped coming around so suddenly. Maybe the battle was too much for her and she had gone to see her parents. When I'd asked Harry why Hermione never came around anymore, he'd looked at me sadly and told me I knew why and I just had to accept it. _

_In fact whenever I asked anybody about Hermione they all looked at me miserably before muttering something about how I need to deal with it. I must be the only one who cares that she's missing. When I'd asked Harry why he didn't care that Hermione wasn't around anymore, he'd told me that there was nothing we could do. I'd gotten angry and said we should be out there looking for her. Harry had told me there was no point, but it was ok to be upset but I shouldn't deny it any longer._

Ron was snapped out of his thoughts by Harry, who was walking towards the front door of the apartment they shared. He was about to go on his fourth date with Ginny.

"So I'll be back at about 10pm, Cya," Harry said.

"Cya mate, enjoy you Friday night date," Ron said forcing a grin, before Harry walked out the door.

"Another Friday night alone, what joy," Ron said sarcastically to himself, before flicking on the TV.

Ron watched the movie until a girl with brown curls appeared on screen. The girl reminded Ron so much of Hermione, that without hesitation he turned off the TV. Sighing sadly Ron placed his head in hands. He missed her so much. Hermione was his best friend and his true love. If only someone would tell him where she was or why she didn't come around anymore. He just wanted to know if she was safe.

Wiping the tears off his cheeks, Ron got up slowly and walked into his bedroom and lay down on his bed with his face in his pillow. After regaining himself Ron sat up and almost jumped through the roof when he saw someone sitting on the end of his bed.

Then he realized it wasn't just someone, it was Hermione- his Hermione.

"Hermione…?" Ron questioned with a shaky voice. Hermione smiled sadly at Ron, who slid down to the end of the bed and sat next to Hermione.

"Hermione is that really you? You're here! Where were you? I knew you were still alive!" Ron blurted out, Hermione shook her head sadly.

"Ron, you need to let me go, you can't live in denial forever. You have to accept that I can't come back," Hermione said.

"Can come back from where, but Hermione, you're here! I can see you!" Ron said reaching out a hand to touch her, but Hermione drew back a bit.

"Ron, you know where I was… where I am," Hermione whispered looking at Ron with shining chocolate eyes.

"That's what everyone says, but I don't know where you went, just tell me," Ron pleaded.

"Ron, I'm dead," Hermione said, Ron felt as though he was and empty shell.

"What…" Ron stuttered.

"I'm dead, Ron I died during the final battle-"

"No you didn't! You just went missing that's all and now you're back and it's all going to go back to normal," Ron said in disbelief. Hermione looked close to tears, she reached out her hand and tried to hold Ron's hand but her hand fell straight through Ron's. Ron stared at his hand, with tears rolling down his face. He suddenly remembered it all.

"_Just stay here!" Ron said quietly to Hermione, Hermione glared at him._

"_NO, I'm going to help you and Harry," Hermione retorted sternly._

"_Hermione, you can't- if you get hurt I'll never forgive myself," Ron said kissing her sweetly._

"_Ron this is my choice, if I do get hurt it will be my fault and my fault alone," Hermione said looking right into his eyes. Ron sighed; he knew he couldn't stop her._

"_Ok, just stay close…" and with that they ran onto the battlefield and began fighting death eaters everywhere._

_When Ron and Hermione and the Order members had gotten rid of the last of the death eaters, their attention was drawn to the final duel between Harry and the Dark Lord._

_Hermione and Ron gasped as they saw Harry's wand get knocked out of his hand and the Dark Lord raising his wand to deliver the final spell. And before Ron could hold her back Hermione, she had run between the Dark Lord and Harry. Ron screamed for Hermione to stop but she ignored his pleas. The killing curse hit Hermione and she instantly feel limply to the ground._

_Harry snatched up his wand and performed the killing curse not just for his mother, father and all Voldermort's other victims, but also for Hermione. _

"You're really gone aren't you?" Ron said sadly Hermione nodded. Ron glanced around the room and saw his reflection with no Hermione sitting next to him.

"How come I can see you… are you an angel?" Ron said shocked, Hermione nodded.

"I had to tell you, no one else could get through to you," Hermione said gravely. "I also had to say goodbye."

"I don't want to say goodbye!" Ron said angrily. "You're here now can't you just stay?" Hermione shook her head.

"Ron, I can't! I don't belong in your world anymore. I just came to say goodbye. I love you Ron, please never forget that," she said.

"I love you too, but you do belong in my world Hermione, damn it 'Mione you are my world!" Ron cried. Hermione bit her lip.

"I love you," she muttered, she was slowly fading before Ron's eyes.

"Please don't go I can't live without you…" Ron confessed.

"I'll watch over you always, I promise," Hermione said and with that she disappeared.

"I love you," Ron whispered.

"Who are you talking to mate?" Harry asked from the doorway. Ron looked at him and wiped away his tears.

"No one mate… just saying goodbye," Ron muttered, Harry raised his eyebrows.

"To who?" Harry said looking around the room.

"Hermione," Ron got up and looked at his reflection, sadly. "She's dead mate," he finished; Harry put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I know," Harry said wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I miss her…"

**  
I love you oohh God dammit I love you  
Why did he did he take you away from me  
Cause I love you so...  
I miss you so much baby I just can't go on baby  
Ohhh**

**THE END**

I hope you guys enjoyed that. I wrote it AGES ago and just found and thought I may as well post it.

R&R

-Lor xXx


End file.
